Black and White Roses
by Ichie Kurosaki
Summary: "Tak bisa Sehun. Tanganku menembus tubuhmu. Bahkan setelah matipun, kau tetap tak tergapai," Luhan tertawa pedih. "Jika tak bisa memilikimu sekarang, mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya". HunHan, Oneshoot, YAOI, BL, No plagiat! Author Newbie, RnR pleasee!


**Black and White Roses**

Ichie Kurosaki presents

Pair : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo, Don't like don;t read! HunHan no plagiat! murni karya Ichie

Enjoy!

Sehun terdiam di pinggir jalan mengamati lalu lalang orang yang memenuhi kota. Langit yang mulai gelap dan udara yang mendingin menyadarkannya untuk segera berlalu dari sana. Dia menoleh ke kiri arah orang-orang datang melewatinya. Dia melihat seorang namja berseragam sama dengannya tengah berdiri sepertinya dan menatap langit.

Dia mencoba mengacuhkan namja yang berambut coklat gelap itu. Dia melihat bayangan hitam namja itu yang menandakan kematian namja itu akan datang sebentar lagi. Dia agak tertegun mendengar decitan ban yang keras dan suara lengkingan yang memekakan telinga.

"AWAAASS!" BRUAKK!

Mata Sehun membelalak melihat truk hijau besar yang menubruk bangunan di depannya. Bukan karena truk itu yang penyok bagian depan yang membuat Sehun menahan napas. Bukan bangunan yang hancur di bagian tertubruk yang membuat degup jantung Sehun mengencang. Tapi ceceran darah yang memenuhi daerah itu yang membuat Sehun membeku.

Sehun melihat telapak tangannya yang terciprat darah. Telinganya berdengung terasa tak dapat mendengar apa pun. Dia mendadak lemas dan tak sanggup berdiri. Bayangan hitam di kepalanya menutupi penglihatannya.

Orang-orang segera menelepon polisi dan ambulance agar segera datang. Asap mulai keluar dari truk yang pengemudinya meninggal itu karena terbentur. Darah yang menciprat itu ada di jalanan. Sehun menyadari ada genangan darah di bagian bawah depan truk itu. Dia dengan panik mencari-cari sosok namja tadi dan perasaan takut menyelimuti Sehun.

Jangan bilang, darah yang menyiprati Sehun itu darah namja tadi. Dengan ngeri Sehun menyadari tangan mungil yang dikelilingi darah yang ada di bawah truk. Tepukan di bahunya membuat dia tersentak dan menoleh.

"Hey, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Orang-orang di sini mengacuhkanku!" Namja tadi sudah ada di samping Sehun. Bukan bayangan hitam lagi yang ada di sekitar namja itu. Tapi cahaya putih. Sehun menahan napasnya dan membeku menyadari kenyataan mengerikan.

ΩΩΩ

Sehun menghela napas bosan. Mimpi semalam benar-benar mengerikan. Mimpi melihat kematian seorang namja di depannya mengingatkan dia akan kematian ibunya. Pembunuhan tiga tahun lalu di mana dia melihat ibunya ditusuk oleh preman di depan matanya sendiri karena menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Semenjak kejadian itu dia menyadari dirinya mendapat perubahan. Dia dapat melihat kematian yang mengikuti seseorang dengan bayangan hitam yang mengikuti orang tersebut. Dia menjadi seorang Seer atau penglihat masa depan. Dia dapat meramal dan melihat kejadian yang akan terjadi dengan menyentuh orang itu.

Sehun tak mengharapkan mendapat anugrah itu jika harus kehilangan ibunya yang dia cintai itu. Tidak jika hal-hal mengerikan yang terjadi terus mengikutinya.

"Sehun!" seorang namja bermata bulat menghampiri dia yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku koridor. Namja itu duduk di sebelahnya dengan raut sedih. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Ini soal Chanyeol".

Pemuda berkulit putih dengan wajah tampan itu menatap datar namja di sebelahnya. Dia tak begitu peduli sebenarnya akan masalah namja di sebelahnya. Lebih tepatnya, tak mau peduli. Tak mau jika itu hanya akan menyakiti hatinya. "Apa?"

"Andai yang mencintaiku itu kamu, apa kamu akan membiarkan aku pergi tinggal di luar negeri?" pertanyaan itu menohok hati Sehun tapi tak mengubah ekspresinya. Dia menggenggam tangan namja itu dan menutup matanya. Langit biru yang cerah dan burung kecil yang terbang begitu bebas terlihat oleh Sehun dalam bayangannya. Lalu berganti seperti putaran film dengan burung yang kakinya terikat tali dan tak bisa terbang.

"Kamu sebaiknya mengejar mimpimu, Kyungsoo" Sehun tak mau menatap mata namja itu. "Masa depanmu akan cerah jika kamu pergi. Jangan terikat oleh sesuatu yang menghancurkan mimpimu".

"Kapan kamu mau jujur membuka hatimu Sehun? Sampai kapan kamu akan terus mengorbankan diri kamu dan aku demi Chanyeol?" namja cantik di sebelahnya itu menarik tangannya. Sehun merasa kesal akan takdir yang dilihatnya. Jika bersama Chanyeol, Kyungsoo akan hidup tenang tanpa bayang-bayang kematian yang mengikuti mereka.

Sehun sudah melihatnya. Kematian di pundak Kyungsoo jika namja itu berada di sisinya. Sama seperti ibunya. Tapi saat namja itu di sisi Chanyeol, sahabat mereka, kematian itu menghilang. Hidup itu masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan. Sehun lebih memilih merelakan Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol agar namja itu hidup lebih lama dibandingkan bersamanya dan meninggal di matanya.

"Sampai aku mati, Kyungsoo". Sehun berdiri dan berniat menjauhi namja bermata bulat itu. Dia benci mengakui ini. Tapi melihat namja yang dicintainya menatapnya penuh kekecewaan, dia goyah. "Ini cuma rasa suka sementara. Nanti aku juga akan melupakanmu. Jangan terlalu berharap aku akan bersamamu".

Sehun tahu kata-katanya menyakitkan. Baik untuk Kyungsoo, ataupun untuknya. Dia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membeku mendengar ucapanya. Namja itu sudah merasa final. Dia akan ke London melanjutkan studi kuliahnya setelah lulus tahun ini. Meninggalkan kekasihnya Chanyeol dan orang yang dicintainya, Sehun.

ΩΩΩ

Sehun terpaku saat sampai di belakang sekolahnya dan menemukan seorang namja yang duduk memeluk lututnya. Itu cuma mimpi! Tapi kenapa namja ini ada di depannya? Namja yang kecelakaan semalam. Dan cahaya putih di belakang namja itu menyadarkannya bahwa semua yang telah terjadi itu nyata. Namja ini yang telah meninggal tertabrak truk.

"Namja ini..." gumamannya yang dia rasa pelan ternyata terdengar oleh namja itu. Namja berkulit putih langsat dengan mata rusanya yang manis. Namja itu segera bangkit dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau bisa melihatku!" pekik namja itu senang. Matanya berbinar melihat Sehun. "Syukurlah! Aku Luhan murid kelas dua. Aku mohon tolo-

Kau Sehun sunbae kelas tiga kan? Yang bisa meramal dan populer karena tampan?"

Namja itu menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Sehun ingin sekali tertawa geli melihat tingkah namja di depannya. Namja yang bodoh. Tapi mengingat namja ini sudah meninggal, Sehun tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Ya ampun, ekspresimu menyebalkan sekali" keluh namja itu. Dia memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sudah meninggal" kata Sehun. Suaranya tetap datar meski hatinya terasa sesak. Meski sudah cukup sering mengalami kejadian seperti ini sejak dua setengah tahun lalu, tetap saja ini mengerikan.

Namja itu tertegun dan hening mengikuti mereka. Isakan kecil yang terdengar lama-lama terdengar makin kencang. Lalu namja itu menjerit. Jeritan pilu yang menyayat hati. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan terduduk di tanah dengan frustasi.

Sehun tetap memasang wajah datarnya menatap ke arah lain. Beberapa lama tak terdengar lagi isakan setelah jeritan namja itu. Sehun kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada namja di depannya. Namja itu bersandar di tembok dan menangis dalam diam. Sehun lebih memilih mendengar namja itu menangis kencang dari pada melihat namja itu menangis tanpa suara.

ΩΩΩ

Sehun menuruti semua kemauan Luhan. Namja manis itu yang memaksa karena dia bilang ada beberapa keinginannya yang tak terpenuhi. Namja itu ingin pergi kencan dengannya. Awalnya namja itu mengajaknya pergi menonton bioskop. Dia sempat berdebat dengan namja itu soal apakah namja itu benar-benar butuh bangku kosong di sebelahnya karena namja itu tembus pandang. Tapi akhirnya mereka tetap membeli tiket bersebelahan. Namja itu memerah malu saat dia menggoda kenapa namja itu tak duduk di pangkuannya saja.

Setelah nonton bioskop, yang menurut Sehun membosankan dan Luhan bilang ceritanya romantis, mereka pergi ke taman. Sehun mengikuti namja itu yang melangkah ceria di depannya. Dan seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya mengamati namja di depannya.

"Luhan" gumamnya tanpa sadar membuat namja itu menoleh. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa saat Luhan menatapnya bingung. Akhirnya keluarlah pertanyaan yang dari tadi mengganjalnya. "Apa keinginanmu sebelum pergi?"

"Aku punya urusan yang harus aku selesaikan" kata namja itu sedih. Sehun tak menyukai pemandangan ini. Dia bahkan membencinya. "Dan semua harus selesai besok. Aku ingin kau yang membantuku menyelesaikannya".

Sehun tak bisa menolak tatapan memohon dan menyakitkan namja itu. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah muncul sejak dua tahun lalu. Entah sudah berapa kali terulas sejak dia bersama Luhan hari ini.

"Tampan sekali" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar. Namja itu membekap mulutnya malu dan wajah serta kupingnya memerah saat Sehun tertawa geli. Tawa pertama pemuda itu sejak tiga tahun lalu.

ΩΩΩ

Luhan menatap nanar rumah kecil sederhana di hadapannya. Rumah neneknya dan adiknya yang masih SMP kelas 3. Orang tuanya meninggal lima tahun lalu menjadikan dia dan adik laki-lakinya yatim piatu dan tinggal dengan neneknya yang hanya mengandalkan uang pensiun. Karena hal inilah Luhan harus bekerja sambilan. Tapi sedikit sekali yang menerima lulusan SMP. Jadi dia hanya menjadi pelayan.

"Katakan pada mereka di mana aku meninggal. Dan katakan di rumah sakit mana jasadku" kata Luhan lirih pada Sehun yang merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sehun merasa dia tak mampu lagi bernapas.

Sehun memasuki rumah itu dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang menangis terisak di bangku. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu akan kematian kakak sulungnya itu. Sehun menoleh lagi pada Luhan yang menunduk.

"Nama adikku Tao. Katakan padanya, dia harus menjaga nenek" kata Luhan sesak.

Tao terkejut menemukan Sehun yang ada di pintu rumahnya, begitu menyadari seragam Sehun sama dengan Luhan, dia terdiam.

"Aku Sehun. Ada yang harus ku sampaikan padamu, Tao. Ini dari Luhan" kata Sehun datar. Dia lihat Tao terkejut dan menggigil. "Dia bilang, kau harus menjaga nenek". Respon Tao yang tertawa kecil membuat Sehun sedikit cemas.

"Aku menyayangi Tao dan Tao harus kuat. Luhan gege percaya sama Tao. Tao harus jadi arsitek sukses,"Luhan tersenyum dan melangkah duduk di samping Tao.

Sehun menghela napasnya berat dan mengulangi pesan Luhan, "Luhan sayang sama Tao dan Tao harus kuat. Luhan gege percaya sama Tao. Tao harus jadi arsitek sukses".

"Jangan seperti Luhan, yang seorang pelayan di bar".

Sehun tak menyampaikan pesan itu. Pesan dari Luhan yang mengucapkannya dengan dalam. "Aku permisi dulu, Tao. Besok aku datang lagi dan menghadiri pemakamannya".

ΩΩΩ

Lay menunduk menatap tanah tak percaya. Dan seperti Tao, dia menangis pedih. Namja berambut sebahu itu tak menyadari kehadiran Luhan yang duduk di lantai di depannya. Lay mencengkram rantai besi yang dingin di dua sisi tubuhnya yang menahan bangku ayunan yang didudukinya.

"Aku baru saja bertengkar dengannya kemarin dan berkata hal-hal menyakitkan padanya! Aku menyesal! Menyesal! Tolong katakan kau bohong Sunbae! Katakan ini lelucon! Kau pasti benar-benar brengsek seperti yang aku harapkan!" Lay menjatuhkan kepalanya di samping tangannya dan menangis histeris.

"Sayangnya, aku mungkin memang pria brengsek. Tapi aku tak sebrengsek itu" sahut Sehun datar. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Luhan secara langsung".

"Aku menyayagimu dan memaaafkan semua kesalahamu. Aku juga minta maaf," Luhan menunduk menatap lantai di depan Lay. Tubuhnya yang begitu transparan terlihat kabur disiram cahaya matahari sore.

"Luhan biang dia menyayangimu dan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Dia juga meminta maaf padamu".

"Aku mohon kau menjaga Tao dan nenekku" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan air mata mulai menetes.

"Dia memohon agar kau menjaga Tao dan neneknya," Sehun merasakan dadanya sesak dan kegelisahan menyelimutinya. Dia hanya berharap siksaan ini berakhir. Seberapa kuat dia mencoba tak peduli, dia tetap merasa terluka. Dia tak boleh begini!

"Dan," Luhan bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan dan menatap Lay perih dengan aliran air mata. "Aku akan mengakui semuanya padamu soal pertengkaran kita. Kau yang saat itu marah padaku karena menjadi pelayan di bar padahal di restoran bisa. Katakan padanya Sehun, Aku memang pelayan murahan seperti yang dia katakan".

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau menyampaikan pesan Luhan. Sudah dua pesan yang dia tahan. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok saat pemakaman Luhan".

"Kau Sehun sunbae yang bisa meramal dan populer karena tampan serta keren. Apa kau sudah meramalkan ini dan Luhan menyampaikan wasiat kematiannya padamu?" tanya Lay sinis.

"Tidak, aku tak meramalnya. Aku bisa melihatnya yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang" jawab Sehun dan berdiri dari ayunan lalu melangkah menjauhi Lay yang membeku.

ΩΩΩ

Sehun kembali di taman ini seperti kemarin bersama Luhan yang kepadatannya makin berkurang. Dia menghela napasnya dan duduk di ayunan. Ini taman yang berbeda dengan taman yang ada di depan rumah Lay tadi. Luhan ikut duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya.

Kini matahari sudah terbenam dan beranjak malam. Dan Sehun menyesali tiap detik yang dia lalui bersama Luhan berlalu cepat. Dia berharap ini semua mimpi dan dia menemui namja ini besok di sekolah dengan keadaan normal.

"Yang terakhir. Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhir untukmu," Luhan menoleh padanya dan tersenyum manis. Senyum pertama yang Sehun lihat. Senyum yang menggetarkan hati Sehun. Senyum yang Sehun simpan ingat-ingat dalam memorinya. Karena Sehun tahu, dia tak akan bisa lagi melihat senyum itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tanpa ekspresi. Dadanya sudah berdegup kencang tak nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu" jawab Luhan dengan senyum bahagia. "Saat aku melihatmu pertama kali. Saat aku mulai masuk ke sekolah kita. Aku menyukaimu yang dingin dan tak tersentuh. Kau seperti bintang Sehun. Tak tergapai".

"Kau bisa menggapaiku sekarang, Luhan," Sehun tersenyum pahit. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya yang tembus ke wajah putih Sehun. Mata Sehun memerah menahan tangis melihat hal di hadapannya. Terasa hawa dingin di pipinya saat Luhan mengusap wajahnya.

"Tak bisa Sehun. Tanganku menembus tubuhmu. Bahkan setelah matipun, kau tetap tak tergapai," Luhan tertawa pedih. "Jika tak bisa memilikimu sekarang, mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya".

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan" bisik Sehun saat Luhan berdiri dan memeluknya. Saat itulah angin membawa sisa kepadatan Luhan. Sehun menengadahkan tangannya. "Kau juga tak tergapai. Seperti bintang. Berjanjilah aku akan memilikimu di kehidupan selanjutnya".

ΩΩΩ

Ace of Cups

Sehun melempar begitu saja kartu tarot itu di mejanya. Dia melihat salah satu kartu terjatuh dari mejanya. Itu bukan berarti ramalan untuknya hari ini kan? Dia tak mungkin memulai hubungan baru jika menemukan kartu Seven of Cups di mejanya setelah kepergian Luhan. Dia telah mengatakan apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Luhan pada Tao dan Lay di hari pemakaman.

Dan benar dugaanya, mereka berdua terguncang. Tapi dia terus mendatangi mereka sampai mereka benar-benar pulih. Sekarang, setelah dua tahun berlalu dia tak mendengar lagi kabar dari mereka. Dia berharap mereka semakin baik.

Dia sudah kuliah semester tiga di sebuah universitas ternama di salah satu kota besar. Dia melanjutkan hidupnya dengan kenangan yang dia simpan bersama Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo juga mengapai mimpinya di London. Chanyeol juga seperti ramalannya, dia mendapatkan kekasih baru bernama Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tak bisa hubungan jarak jauh.

Dia akan melakukan ospek untuk mahasiswa baru di universitasnya. Jadi segera dia bersiap-siap pergi dan mengambil kunci motornya.

ΩΩΩ

Sehun melanglah mendekati salah seorang temannya yang menyuruh mahasiswa baru untuk berbaris. Dia tak memegang yang bagian sini, dia di kelas berikutnya. Dia perhatikan lima belas mahasiswa yang menatapnya tak berkedip. Semuanya mahasiswi dan sepuluh mahasiswa melihatnya jengah. Senior tampan? Itu bencana untuk mereka.

"Tampan sekali" gumam salah satu mahasiswa yang langsung disikut temannya. Segera wajah namja itu memerah sampai telinganya. Namja itu berkulit putih langsat dengan rambut coklat gelap. Matanya yang bulat seperti rusa membelalak melihat Sehun dan segera membuang pandangannya.

Sehun terpaku menatap namja itu. Dia mendekati namja itu yang matanya membesar. "Siapa namamu?" Dadanya berdegup kencang seiring dengan pendapatnya yang mengatakan bahwa namja itu bodoh. Tapi ekspresinya tak berubah sama sekali. Datar.

"Ehm, aku-aku Xiao Lu" jawab namja itu gugup. Sehun tahu dia mengharapkan hal terlalu besar. Dia sudah tamak pada Tuhan. Tapi kemiripan yang hampir seratus persen pada namja di hadapannya ini dengan Luhan membuatnya berharap namja itu adalah Luhan.

Sehun berbalik bermaksud untuk menuju kelas yang berisi mahasiswa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dia berusaha menelan kekecewaannya pada namja mungil itu dengan terlihat tak peduli dan acuh. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar kata-kata lanjutan dari namja manis di belakangnya.

"Aku Xiao Luhan. Kau itu Sehun, senior yang bisa meramal dan populer karena wajah tampannya kan?"

Sehun menyeringai. Seringai pertamanya setelah lima tahun berlalu. Dia berbalik dan menemukan seringaian sama di wajah namja itu. Sepertinya ramalan kartu tarot Ace of Cupsnya benar.

ΩΩΩ

Author's Note : Annyeooooooonngggg! Salam Minna-san! Readerdeul! Makasih buat Review di Uljima Chagiya dan Let My flower speak. Ichie pengen ganti pen name jadi nama korea Ichie. Nama Jepang aslinya sih, Yamashiku Yumi. Karena Ichie ini Otaku bayangan dan K-popers multi fandom jadi bahasanya agak ngaco. Gomeennn/Miaaaannn! /ditabok gurih.

Ichie tau ff yg ini ceritanya pasaran. Tapi ini murni karya Ichie yg mau jadi Jaeyoung. Menurut reader lebih bagus nama ichie yg mana? Teteup Ichie Kurosaki, Shin Jaeyoung atau Yamashiku Yumi?

Dan reader mohon maaf, yaaa. Kalau misalnya Ichie bakal lama buat sekuel dari Let My Flower Speak dan chapter penjelas dari Uljima Chagiya. Nah, Black and White roses ini adalah rasa terima kasih Ichie buat yg review dan dukung Ichie padahal Ichie ini masih Newbie di FFn.

Arigatou gozaimasu Minna-san! /tebar batu.

Gamsahamnida Readerdeul! /tebar sempak.

Bercanda, Terima kasih semua buat dukungannya! Di Real, Ichie lagi buat novel untuk lomba. Doain menang yaaa! /kissu satu-satu/

Thanks to :

Uljima Chagiya : Wonhaesung Love & Park Haneul

Let My Flower speak :

Luexohun : Mau multichapnya? Ichie gempor dear. Semoga FF yg ini muasin kamu. Nanti bakal ada Multichap fantasy tentang HunHan. Tunggu yaa! Gomapta reviewnyaa! ^^

Lisnana1 : iyaa! Ichie gak tega misahin merekaa! /gelindingan. Thanks for review! /peyuk

LD : Iya, ini couple favorit Ichie setelah Taoris. Mereka gak akan pisah kok! Kecuali di ff Uljima Chagiya. Wkwk! ^^ /digampar gurih

oh-seha : Ichie juga suka! ^^ /siapa? Siapa yg nanya?/ -_-"/ Nanti Ichie tetep masukin bunga-bungaan di beberapa FF selanjutnya. Tunggu yaa! Gomawo buat review!


End file.
